100 Reasons I Love You
by WheezingAngels
Summary: Tiny one-shots with 100 prompts. "Nobody else can understand us. The way we lived our lives, slinking around a stinking sewer. Eating garbage, if we were lucky. Sleeping under an infested blanket, or an old tarp. The intense cold, nobody else can understand how we survived the first winter. And every winter after that."
1. Obsession

_**Just for a little fun, I'm doing 100 Prompts for my long loved Turtles. A few OCs in here, just warning. Nothing will be in order, and some of them will just be straight fics, outside the world of my OCs. I've never had a plot for them, so this is the best way for me to express myself. Like Doctor Who, my long loves are too precious to really set out a fic. I hope you enjoy these little one pagers!**_

**Obsession**

A deep bass thumped through his chest, the strobe lights confusing him momentarily. His gloved hand reached up to pull the fedora down his brow. A brunette smiled at him, running her hand down the arm of his trench coat. She let out a tiny groan at the muscles she felt underneath.

But he knew she would retch at the color. Scream in fear at his shadowed face. So he shrugged her off, looking for his blond bombshell. The one called Glitter.

He had followed her home last week, just to make sure the guy she refused to let solicit her left her alone. Glitter was a lucky gal, and Raphael watched her go into a laundromat.

She had smiled brightly at the owner, it warmed his chill and had the other human reaching behind the counter. The elderly woman had pulled out a bag marked 'forgotten' and handed it over. To Raphael's surprise she brought the heavy bag into an alley and handed out the clean garments to a group of street kids.

Another smirk crossed his face as Glitter walked into the apartment building across the street. Safe and sound, and he could go home. But heck, he may as well check out her apartment. He followed her this far, what if someone was waiting for her?

A pain wretched his gut at the thought of someone pleasantly waiting for her. Quickly making note of what buzzer had her name beside it, he flew up to the seventh floor. Just as he reached her window she entered the apartment. Slight relief passed through him as she made sure to lock and latch the door behind her.

Glitter's coat found its way to a hanger in the closet and her bag dropped on the floor. Manicured fingers pushed her hair out of her face as she toed off her shoes and walked towards him. Panic, and Raphael sunk into the shadows. She checked to make sure the window was locked before flicking off the lights.

He was about to leave when another light turned on. The window in the bathroom was frosted and he could only see the outline of her body. Hair twisted up into a bun and clothes slowly being peeled off. Again Raphael stayed put. Soon enough the shower groaned back to sleep and Glitter was drying off.

The bathroom light was extinguished and Raphael waited for the next one before finding its window. When his green eyes found her figure again it was in her bedroom. He put his head down as she dressed for bed and was startled when she unlocked and opened her window. Anger seethed through him at her blatant carelessness.

Her figure was cast in shadow, Raphael could make out the edges of a fully tattooed back. The phoenix's feathers curled down one buttock and stopped just above the top hem of her tank top. Glitter let out a sigh and slid comfortably into her cool sheets. A soft groan had her eyes fluttering closed. Raphael stood outside her window glaring at her.

The rise and fall of her chest slowed, her breath evening out. A thought crossed Raphael's mind and it had him crawling silently through the window. He wondered how old she was, how guilty he should feel about following her. How much guilt should he carry for wanting her so desperately it had become his obsession.

His thick emerald fingers thumbed through the wallet sitting on her desk. Out he pulled her ID, Madelyn-Rose Gerrior. _Madelyn._ From Kelowna. Twenty-four years old. Blue eyes, five-six, born October tenth. Raphael took a hard look at the smiling face in the little one inch photograph. As she sighed in her sleep behind him her card was forgotten and he was in the wind.


	2. Know Your Place

**Know Your Place**

Her blond locks bounced off her arched backside. Madelynn grinned as she 'popped her booty' at an honours student. His nerdy face lighting up in excitement. Madelynn giggled and trained her attention to the virgin quickly reaching in his pockets for more money. A man with a beard started grumbling to her left. The smell of alcohol coming off his derogatory terms.

"Sorry sir, but the kid just paid in advance." Madelynn smiled sweetly, turning around to grin against the student's chest. Daddy's money going to good use in the back of her bra. The biker slammed his fist down, rising to leave the bar as the bouncers came alert.

A few hours later, Madelynn finished her night with 'the trench-coat guy' and sang along to the words of the song on the way to the back rooms. Pulling off her bikini, she plugged in her headphones and jumped in the provided shower. After drying her hair off she pulled on some street clothes. Basically a pair of tights and a ragged old sweater.

Checking her phone before changing the song, she counted out the owner's share of her earnings. A small percentage she didn't mind paying, especially after her warm shower. Madelynn tossed her heels into her duffel and lit a home-rolled before stepping out into the side alley.

Her fingers combed through her moist hair as her boots carried her towards the open end. Madelynn turned her head at the sound of someone calling for her. Then was grabbed from behind. Her scream was quickly silence by sweaty palms, her feet kicking in desperation.

"I'll teach you to know your place, you _whore_." The slurred words spat into her ear, making her eyes widen. Her throat began it's muffled shrieks for help. The man threw her down violently, the breath ripped from Madelynn's lungs as the pavement almost stole her conscious.

Madelynn's eyes rolled back in her head with whimpers as he struggled to unzip his pants. The man let out a grunt before there was utter silence. Madelynn felt her head being lifted up gently into someone's lap. Her eyes fluttered, her head fell to the side and she focused on the broken neck of what was her assailant.

Turning her head back upwards she smirked, "He ruined my joint." Her saviour laughed darkly, "Nah baby, I got it right here." His green fingers lifted up two halves of her broken cigarette. Madelynn let out an excited 'oh!', and lifted her hand to grab it. Laughing, the shadowed man lifted her up in his arms, swinging his hand down to grab her bag.

Madelynn woke up seven hours later to the sun shining in her window. With a pained groan she lifted her hand to her eyes, the pounding in her head blinding. After a moment, she opened her eyes to see a neat row of her usual painkillers on the side table.

Smiling broadly she grabbed the complimenting glass of water and downed three of them. When he brought her home last night, he must not of known which she would reach for in the morning. Madelynn fell back in her bed, the re-rolled joint between her lips and lighter in hand.

She shook her head softly, swearing to remember watching green fingers rolling it for her. A soft conversation in the dim light of her living room. Pulling herself out of bed, she walked out into the hallway in her underwear. She vaguely remembered changing into a nightshirt.

The apartment was empty, aside from the cats. Her roommate had gone to work for the day, and the doors were locked. Madelynn let out a sigh, moving to the kitchen for some well needed food. Tapping the blunt in the sink, her face grew warm as she remembered her farewell kiss.


	3. Three Words

**Three Words**

Raphael's pulse raced as Glitter insisted he join her in a private room. He tried to argue but she wasn't hearing it. Used to getting what she wanted, Madelynn insisted she thank him for helping her the week before. Fear had him frozen in the plush seat she pushed him into. The lighting was different around them, or it could have just been Raphael's vision going hazey as she started to dance.

"Your real face?" Those three little words held so much weight in Raphaels world, the meaning changing dependant on the speakers tone. Sometimes it would be with disgust. Others it would be in shock or fear. But as Madelynn looked up into his emerald eyes, her tone held nothing but the need for confirmation. She really didn't care what he looked like. She just needed to know he was real.

"Yes." He whispered with an almost terror.

Madelynn eyeballed him for a moment, her face screwing up to take him in. "Good," she nodded curtly before bringing her lips to his. Raphael felt his body light up, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly.

..

The stink of sewer assaulted Madelynn's nose as she trudged along behind Raphael and his younger brother. "It's not too much further Mads," Raphael whispered tenderly, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "I promise it smells better in the lair." She let out a chuckle and smiled at him in the dim light.

"That's not Maddy?" Three words came from behind her gruffly, echoing off the sewer walls. Madelynn turned while shifting her duffle to face none other than Casey Jones. He stood there with a golf bag of sports equipment and a hockey mask in his hand.

"Case?!" Came her shocked voice.

"Hold up there lady! You're telling me you know Casey?" Michelangelo's confused voice asked from her left while she embraced the man in question.

"He's my best friends big bro!" The two turtles grumbled at Casey for not divulging such information.

Casey in turn raised his hands defensively, "common guys! Sarah's not really my sister. Ma took her in when I was in middle school."

..

"Are you fucking crazy Raphael?!" The growl ripped out of Leonardo's chest as he shoved his younger brother in the arm. Raphael took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders before shooting Leonardo a death glare. "Bringing some street walker home for a night of fun?!" Rage blinded Raphael as the others gasped. He threw a hard punch, Leonardo dodged it swiftly and moved for another insult.

Madelynn could almost see the way Raphael's eyes bulged and his anger ignited like a booming fire. With a worried look shot in the direction of Master Splinter, she reached out to grab Raphael's upper arm. His muscles rippled and her turned at her quickly. Raphael nearly lashed out at her, but as they made eye contact he froze. "Raphael," she whispered, "please stop?" Those three words had his rage bubbling off him like steam and guilt taking its place.

With a grunt he stood straight and pressed against her like a shadow. His body towering over her and his eyes glaring at his older brother as if in a dare. Leonardo stood some feet away, his fists clenched at his sides and his eyes narrowed. "You bring a stranger here and assume we will accept her on face value." He panted. Master Splinter called his name and ordered him to stop.

"Leonardo, you must put yourself in your brothers shoes." Madelynn flicked her eyes to watch the rat speak, leaning her body against Raphaels. "See how their energies entwine even now," he lifted his thin hand towards the couple. "Hear him out."

Three words, simple and honest, changed the look on Leonardo's face in seconds. Such a simple request, statement, question, plea. So many meanings fell behind three tiny words strung together. Barely a sentence and it changed so much in their situation. Just three words.


End file.
